gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Gems (ACiAR)
This is for Gems as defined in A Course in Advanced Rebellion; for definitions of Gems in other works, see the disambiguation page . Gems (always capitalized), more accurately known as Crystallo Sapiens or Bios-Krystalloi, are intelligent mineral lifeforms originating from the planet Bios-Krystallos, but now spread across galaxies through controlled panspermia. Their origins trace back to the beginning of their home planet, making the species millions if not billions years old; however, new Gems are born every day on other worlds, often by the thousands. History and Birth Gems arose from Bios-Krystallos roughly 4 billion years ago, due to energy absorbed in the planet's core bursting forth out the crust. These early Gems were primitive creatures, bestial and untamed, but they soon metamorphosed in the changing climate of their homeworld into highly intelligent beings of all shapes and sizes. However, for their earliest explorations modifying the planet for their comfort and shelter, they soon found their native population dwindling rapidly, faster than the natural rock cycle could replenish them. It took massive mining operations to discover the liquified essence of their life force deep within their planet's core, known colloquially as Liquid Light. Mass-producing this substance, they mined their planet's resources to create more Gems, until the planet was a hollowed husk of useless debris. Bios-Krystallos soon became a hollowed-out, technologically advanced ecumenopolis from which space-faring Gem colonies took off to seek out new mineral sources to make more Gems and colonize the universe. Once Liquid Light seeps through matter and settles in a particular facet of choice mineral, the gemstone breaks away from its confines and bursts to the surface with a fully-formed Light Body, leaving behind a birth crater, which often carries sentimental value for the Gem emerging from it; the destruction of such a crater would permanently scar the Gem for life, even if they were light-years away from the crater at the time. Biology Physically, Gems are no more than crystalline structures, preferably measuring between 1.5 and 20 cm—though sizes beyond average exist as uncommon variants. What makes gems "alive" is the Liquid Light energy that passes through them from other dimensions; their crystal lattices not only provide a net to "trap" these energies, but also a framework for computer-like processing. Though ideal lattices from true crystalline structures provide the most efficiency for computations, Liquid Light can enrich any mineral structure, from polycrystalline rocks to amorphous clays, with variable yet no less substantial mental capacity. Protecting the Gem from outside elements and brute force is the Light Body, a pseudo-physical projection of controlled photons with properties mimicking organic life. The Light Body usually surrounds the main gem, never engulfing it, to permit light and ambient energy to absorb into the crystal, keeping it alive. The Light Body is also useful for obtaining trace minerals to replenish and in some cases "grow" the main gem, staving off fading and other age-related gemstone conditions to keep the main gem as near to its initial form as possible. For all Gems, Light Bodies vary in size between covering the gemstone in a transparent hairwidth layer to extending several meters around and beyond it, though no more than 25 kilometers regardless of gemstone size. It is a gemstone's chemical and metaphysical properties that determine the physical characteristics of the Gem's light body, with certain Gem types favoring strength, agility, or even pure intellect. Note that these rules mostly apply to Gems mimicking organisms; mechanical Gems may adopt functionally any size necessary to complete its task. A Gem's Light Body has little weaknesses; it cannot feel temperature or radiation as organic life can, and can resist temperatures beyond their gemstone's melting point, for a time. However, sufficient disruption to the photonic matrices of the Light Body, such as through blunt trauma or intersection with a blade, is equivocal to tissue damage on an organic lifeform. Severe disruption of the Light Body may dissipate it altogether in a violent puff of light, leaving the main gem vulnerable until sufficient energy builds to regenerate the Light Body. Types Though there are as many types of Gems as there are mineral in the universe, general programming for Gems comes in three distinct categories, two of which simulating organic life processes: *'Crystallo Sapiens:' the most abundant of Gem types, desired by Homeworld specifications. Built with a body plan proven efficient with half the species in the known universe: bipedal, with two dexterous arms, two agile legs, and one head—the face having front-facing eyes, optional nose and ears, and a mouth below. They may closely resemble other dominant species from other worlds so as to blend in and/or conquer, e.g. Earth-born Gems and Gems destined for Earth conquest may resemble Earth-born sapient lifeforms, or humans. *'Crystallo Formidabile:' also known as Gem Beasts, regarded as non-sapient, only semi-sentient animals; usually tri- or quadrupedal, using all limbs for locomotion, infrequently possessing a head with eyes and/or a mouth. Contrary to Bios-Krystalloi belief, Gem Beasts often possess the same self-awareness and capacity for rational thinking as so-called "sapients", but they often lack standard communication protocols, or simply have a different method of processing and speaking language. For these miscommunications, they're often subservient to "sapients", if not outright culled in certain Diamond courts. *'Crystallo Mechanicus:' the rarest naturally-occurring type, having no outer body whatsoever—usually attached to outside machinery and acting as central processing unit. Alternatively, having a form resembling a pop culture robot, often with floating body parts or inorganic angularity. These three types occur within any mineral, though certain Diamond courts may cultivate specific forms for specific minerals; E.G. robotic Peridots, crane-like Pearls, etc. In addition, these types are broad and intertwined, resulting in vaguely animalistic bipeds, "cyborg" Gems, and massive mechanical monsters. Polymorphism Gems only vary slightly in physique and physiognomy between individuals of the same Gem type, but certain Gem types may exhibit extreme variance in body form. Much like certain species of insects, these different sizes aid in Gem operations through their unique capabilities. Diamonds control polymorphic traits in their Gem extraction operations, favoring certain characteristics over others. Gems that defy morphic standards may be labeled defective. Sexuality Gems are physiologically asexual and lack concepts of gender or sexual intercourse, having no need for sexual reproduction. However, they are familiar with concepts such as love, lust, sensual contact, intimacy, and relationships. Gem love is broadly defined, including friendship and "familial" bonding as types of love. Such loves may be cultivated or disparaged depending on one's Diamond Authority. Gems are sensitive beings that, regardless of programming, require touch to maintain sanity and intellect. To prevent touch starvation, even the most fundamentalist Diamonds encourage "team bonding" with like members, or even with Pearls, to maintain effective forces. Should these bonds become more than merely pragmatic (such as leading to friendships or even fusion), both Gems may run the risk of shattering on sight. It is also not unknown for Gems to bond with, and have physical relationships with, organic lifeforms. These bonds may lead to the birth of Gem Hybrids or other forms of homonculi, or simply a tragic relationship of a mortal and immortal being. A few Gems have been known to cycle through such partners to fulfill their need for company, such as Rhodolite's platonic relationship with members of the Tisch Family spanning generations. Abilities Gems of various mineral species possess high degrees of strength, stamina, and perception beyond organic capacity, with negligible exceptions. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to the non-physical nature of the Light Body, a Gem may change their appearance for environmental or tactical reasons. These shifts in form tax the Light Body similarly to muscle fatigue in organic lifeforms, especially in extreme forms beyond its base shape, and a Gem may only sustain the forms for 12 hours maximum. **'Clothesshifting:' Similar to shapeshifting but more permanent is the ability to change the light body's "uniform". Though technically nude, the Light Body may adopt projected "clothing" to signify rank or allegiance, even subtly boost the Light Body's resistance to physical trauma. **'Organshifting:' To blend in with organic societies, a Gem may adopt physiological characteristics of organic lifeforms, including digestive & respiratory systems and reproductive capabilities. These organic traits are optional, any food digested only providing surplus energy to a Gem's body. For more on Gem reproduction, see Gem Hybrids. *'Regeneration:' If the Light Body "dies" through physical trauma, it may regenerate provided the main gem remains intact. Regenerated forms may possess new uniforms and hairstyles or slightly altered physiques. Long-lived gems with a history of death and reincarnation may "play back" their old forms in silhouette while regenerating to a new form. *'Summoning:' As long as a gemstone has ideal or near-as crystalline structure, Gems may form a pocket dimension within their gem, only accessible by the Light Body; a non-light entity may enter with specialized skills in spacial manipulation, but must only remain temporarily or risk ceasing to exist should something happen to the host gemstone. These summons range from previously stored physical objects to tools made of light, similar to the Light Body. Though not every Gem has a storage dimension, even amorphous minerals may summon a simple tool. **'Gem Tools:' Distinct from tools physically manufactured by Gems, Gem Tools are pseudo-physical projections similar to the Light Body, but with an inorganic or even mechanical appearance. These tools may come in the forms of construction tools, vehicles, even various forms of weaponry; for the latter's commonness in wartime Gems, Gem Weaponry is another term for Gem Tools, albeit a narrower one. *'Fusion:' Two Gems may network their Light Bodies and merge to become another Gem altogether. This new gem is of two unified minds, yet will refer to themselves as a single entity. The combined light body and its unified gemstones adopt the merged appearance and color scheme of their constituents (i.e. a red Gem in a dress and a blue Gem in a jumpsuit may make a purple or violet Gem in a long wrap tunic) and a new mineral name related to the combined gems. For more information, see Fusions. Defective Gems Due to the unpredictable nature of crystallization, Gems may be born with crystallographic defects which affect their performance and appearance, much like organic mutation. Depending on the severity of the defect, a Defective Gem may live their life as normally as any other Gem, but with a noticeable disability in fighting performance, mental capacity, or even size. The size of a Gem normally depends on its mineral properties and energy levels at birth; however, alterations in either state can affect a Gem's "growth" with lasting consequences. *Too much initial energy will usually explode the mineral vein and render it useless; however, large amounts of energy spread out across a Gem's development period will result in a Gem taking longer to develop before emerging as a smaller, lighter version of its peers. Certain courts will favor these "deep cut" gemstones for their vibrancy of color and internalized potential. *Too little initial energy, or an interrupted energy feed, will result in a Gem too tall or too "plastic" for usual functioning. These gangly, "shallow cut" Gems have little vibrancy and low endurance for fighting or thinking. Very rarely, an "undercooked" Gem may also deteriorate over the course of a few millennia, until such time that it is considered a mercy to shatter these Gems before they fade out entirely. A Gem with crystal twinning, on the other hand, may have similar properties to a Fusion, being two minds in one body, but unable to separate; their personalities may clash and prevent normal functioning. These crystal twins are often selectively cloven upon emergence to create single Gems; however, the practice garners controversy among Diamond courts for rumors of the separated twins possessing great physiological empathy for one another, to the point of synchronized injuries and emotions. There was only one such case of this, the Azurite Twins, in Gem history. Additionally, Gems without the above faults or other forms of crystallographic defect may still be classified as a Defect for their circumstances; for example, Landscape Agate was considered severely defective for their gemstone replacing their face, removing normal speech and expression, but she made up for this with extreme power befitting her gemstone's appearance. Depending on Diamond Authority, Defective Gems may be shattered on sight, "corrected", or allowed to function with specific accommodations, such as fusing two dwarves of the same gem type, or having a dwarf gem wear limb extenders. Very few courts unconditionally accept, let alone cultivate, Defective Gems of any kind, and even fewer desire having anything to do with a planet that produces them en masse. Defective Gems should not be confused with Defector Gems, also known as Rebel Gems, though some Diamond propaganda may insinuate that one leads naturally to the other. Planets condemned or deemed ineligible for Gem production *'Carbonado 12' - Cause of condemnation: intended for Diamond production, but instead produced defective Lonsdaleites like Quartz commoners; defectives shattered on sight and planet mined of all carbon resources for use in Diamond/Jet research; planet now a network transmission beacon. *'Gregorio 82' - Cause of condemnation: faulty mineral growths couldn't hold Liquid Light effectively; planet recycled to form Gregory-class geoweaponry. *'Cha-270-4748' - Cause of condemnation: unusual reaction to Liquid Light, details redacted; planet left alone to perish in oncoming black hole. *'Y7' - Cause of condemnation: electromagnetic influences damaged LL-Injectors, which went on to destroy otherwise perfect mineral resources. The only survivor from this chaotic world, Shocked Quartz, went on to lead her own armies before shattering in The Great Gem War for Earth. *'Earth' - Cause of condemnation unknown; forbidden from interaction due to rumors of "psychic influences"; destruction ruled out for fear of materials reforming into a new planet with similar problems; planet left alone to perish by human pollution. "Crunchrock" Crunchrock is a derogatory term for the process in which an otherwise functional Gem may "become defective" over time, as well as the name for those suffering from "crunchrock". Due to the stresses Gems undergo during battle, nearly every warrior Gem on the front lines undergoes some form of internal or external damage which may alter their mental processes, save for high-hardness Gems such as Corundums and Moissanites. However, extreme stresses may lead to irreparable damage to memory and personality sectors, producing Gems with severe mental and potentially physical deficits. Rhodolite is infamous across Homeworld forces as a horrifying case of crunchrock, to the point of being near-synonymous with it (Rhodolite Syndrome was an uncommon, more "polite" term in certain circles). Once one of the few Earthborn Gems without defects, alongside "cousin" Almandine, she now engages in random combat with whoever looks at her the wrong way, and occasionally gains new forms that confuse her and those around her. Crunchrock has no known cure apart from recycling the materials and starting over. Attempting to repair the circuitry or programming behind crunchrock only alleviate symptoms temporarily; as long as the stress remains, or even with what should be a stress-free lifestyle, a once-crunched Gem too easily crunches further into disarray than before.  Category:A Course in Advanced Rebellion